In a computing environment, websites and enterprise servers often utilize user authentication for security purposes, for example, to access server or website content or to perform online transactions. User authentication typically requires that a user register their identification information with the website or server, often supplying a unique user name and an associated security code, for example, a text-based password. User authentication that utilizes a user name and associated password is typically referred to as one-factor authentication. Occasionally, websites/server systems may request that a user provide more than one form of authentication (e.g., a security key), which is often referred to as a strong authentication (e.g., two-factor authentication). Further, websites/servers can utilize authentication codes in order to determine whether the user is a human or an Internet-bot (e.g., a computer used to spam a website).